A Place To Live
by daniel.vasquez.9461799
Summary: After Aunt Class died. Hiro and Baymax Stay with Honey Lemon (Also Gogo with her to).
1. Chapter 1: Aunt Class Died

It was 12:00am at midnight, I was talking to my friends at the SFIT.

Hiro you look tried, Baymax said, you need some sleep.

Hold on Baymax, Hiro said.

I was talking to my for an haft an hour and then me and Baymax left. When we just around the corner to the house, there's was smoking flames. Just then there was a terrible fire at the Lucky Cat Cafe.

Oh No, Baymax said looking at the fire.

Just then the building collapsed, I call 911 to come and 5 minutes later they came, me and Baymax sit in the back of the firetruck for an hour and just then the firemen came to give me the news.

Son you aunt and your cat is dead, Fireman said.

WHAT, I Scream.

I started to cry

Oh firemen how will Hiro go to sleep, Baymax said

What do you mean, Firemen said.

Not enough sleep can ruin your whole day tomorrow and it not healthy to sleep in late because it will give you in the bad mood, and Hiro can't sleep here because your firetruck floor is to hard for Hiro to sleep, and his back will keep hurting him all night, Baymax said.

I don't know where the place for you two to sleep, Fireman said, But the good news is that your clothes and stuff is safe from the fire.

Just then Honey Lemon and Gogo came because they heard the news. I ran to Honey Lemon and put my arms around her.

I can't believe she dead, Hiro said, First is my brother and now Aunt Class.

I know sweetie, Honey Lemon said as she holding Hiro and rubbing his back. Hiro dug his face deeper into Honey Lemon's shoulder until Baymax came to them.

Hiro are you a pervert, Baymax said.

No why did you say that, Hiro said when he put his face out of Honey Lemon's shoulder.

Because you hugging her, Baymax said.

Baymax I hug him once in front of you and you didn't care, Gogo said.

That because you were not naked, Honey Lemon is naked, Baymax said.

I look at Honey Lemon seeing that she was wearing nothing but a pink towel around her, I get off of her.

Honey Lemon why are you only wearing a towel, Hiro said.

We'll like 30 minutes ago when I was in the shower Gogo came in the bathroom grabbing me out of the bathroom, give me a pink towel and left to came here because I wasn't fast enough to take a quick shower, Honey Lemon said.

So what gonna happen to me and Baymax, Hiro said.

You could stay with me and Gogo if you like, Honey Lemon said.

Sure because we have no place to stay, Hiro said.

Hiro put his stuff in back of Honey Lemon's Pink Mini Van and me and Baymax got in the van and left.

So why Gogo is staying with you, Hiro said.

Because my family live in New York and I don't have any family here so I stayed with her, Gogo said.

Oh ok, Hiro said.

Honey Lemon live in a big two-story house in the suburbs.

When we got inside it was 3:00am in the morning.

Here Hiro this is your room, Honey Lemon said.

Ok, I said.

Hiro put Baymax in his charger box, and went to bed.

Good night Hiro, Honey Lemon said and she kiss him on his forehead.

Good night, Hiro said


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip To The Movies

In the next morning on a Saturday at 9:30am, Baymax woke me up.

Wake up Hiro Rise and Shine, Baymax said.

Not now Baymax, Hiro said, It's 9:30 in the morning.

But sleeping in late isn't healthy for you, Baymax said.

Alright fine, Hiro said.

I woke up, Took a shower, got dress, and brush my teeth. I came down stairs and Honey Lemon was making breakfast, and Gogo was sleeping in the couch.

Good morning Hon, Honey Lemon said, want to eat.

Sure, Hiro said.

She was Making Eggs, Pancakes, and Bacon.

Baymax would you like some breakfast, Honey Lemon said.

I am a robot I can not eat, Baymax said.

Oh that's right, Honey Lemon said.

When Honey Lemon serve Hiro breakfast, he ate it all fast. Baymax walk to Gogo to wake her up. Gogo woke up with her hair being messy and walk over to the table.

Morning sleepy head, Gogo said, can't believe we both woke up late.

What are you talking about it's almost 10, Hiro said.

Baymax why did you woke me up early, Gogo said.

Because sleeping in late would make you grumpy, and it not healthy, Baymax said.

So What are we gonna do now sense we on holiday vacation, Hiro said.

How about we go see a movie, Gogo said.

Good idea, Hiro said.

Perfect just me, Hiro, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax, Honey Lemon said.

But I don't think we should bring Baymax, Hiro said.

Why, Gogo said.

Because he might be loud because he can't be quiet because he's a robot, Hiro said.

Ture, Baymax said.

Well we could not let Baymax talk unit after the movie, Honey Lemon said.

We could do that, Hiro said, Come on you two get ready I'll call Fred and Wasabi to see if they come and I'll go online to find a movie.

Deal, Gogo and Honey Lemon said.

Hiro called Fred and Wasabi and they said that they will come in 15 Minutes, after that Hiro went to the computer to find any movies that are playing.

20 Minutes later Fred and Wasabi came while Honey Lemon and Gogo are still getting ready.

Hey Hiro sorry about what happened to your aunt, Fred and Wasabi said.

It's okay but thanks, Hiro said.

So What Movie are we seeing, Wasabi said.

I don't know, Hiro said.

I hope it's The Hobbit and The Battle of The Five Armies Wasabi said.

Yeah me to, Fred said.

I don't know because we're bringing Baymax with us and I don't think he's ready to watch a long flim in theaters, Hiro said.

Ok, Fred said.

25 Minutes later The girls came down stairs.

How that took you two long enough, Fred said.

Yeah but we need to put makeup on and it's takes a while, Honey Lemon said.

So what movie are we gonna see, Gogo said.

We don't know but Fred and Wasabi want to see The Hobbit and The Battle of The Five Armies but I told them that it not perfect for Baymax because I don't want him to be on battery in a middle of a 3 hour film, Hiro said.

How about Annie, Honey Lemon said.

NO Gogo yelled.

Why, Honey Lemon said.

Because the new one looks annoying and I hated the old film, Gogo said

How about Exodus Gods and Kings, Hiro said.

I don't know because I heard that the movie isn't good and it's 2 an a half hour long, Fred said.

Yeah that's true, Hiro said.

How about The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1, Gogo said.

Me and you already saw that, Honey Lemon said.

But I want to see that again Gogo said, nevermind just forget that the movie is 2 an a half Hours long.

Penguins of Madagascar, Wasabi said.

No because it for babies, Fred said.

Dumb and Dumber To, Hiro said.

No because I heard that it isn't good, Gogo said.

How about Night at The Museum Secret of The Tomb because it is a very last film that have Robin Williams in It, Honey Lemon said.

Not bad, The gang said.

So Night at The Museum Secret of The Tomb it is, Hiro said.

So they went to Honey Lemon's pink Mini Van and drove off to the movies.

As they got there it's was a pack line at the box office, so we went to the ticket machine instead.

Honey Lemon are you stilling money from the machine, Baymax said

No sweetie, I just getting our tickets, Honey Lemon said.

A speeding ticket, Baymax said.

No buddy, a movie ticket, Hiro said.

After they got the tickets they went to the snack bar and see that the stand is empty, so they went to get the food

After they got there food they went to the theater room and found 7 seats that are empty. The others were pack. As they sit down, Baymax got stuck because he couldn't fit in.

Oh no, Baymax said.

So he sat down on 2 seats.

When the trailers are about to begin. It show a Regal rollar coaster promo and Baymax put his arms up in the air.

Weeeeeee, Baymax said.

The other peope behind him starting to complain. Hiro told him to put his arm down and The trailers began. The first trailer is The Age of Adlaine, went the women got in a car crash, Baymax is gonna call 911.

Calling 911, Baymax said.

Everyone made him stop so he did, second is The Spongebob Movie Sponge out of Water, When Slovenian got hurt bay a hard ball near the end, he called 911, but everyone stop him, Third is Seventh Son and Baymax didn't do anything. Fourth Is Pan, When Peter Pan got kidnapped by the pirates, Baymax is calling 911 to tell them about The missing kid name Peter, Everyone stop him. The 5th trailer is Paul Bart Mall Cop 2, When Baymax call 911 when Paul Bart got ran over by car, and punch a old woman in the guts, everyone made him stop. The 6 trailer is Home, when Baymax saw the aliens taking over pairs France, He told everyone to go home so the aliens won't hurt us, Hiro told him that it just the movie, The last trailer is The Peanuts Movie.

Should I let the people from Paris know that there a flying dog around, Baymax said.

No, Everyone Yelled.

After it end the movie began. In the middle of The last 15 Minutes of The film. Baymax is in low battery and acting drunk.

Hey baby, Baymax said.

That's a little boy, Hiro said.

You got herpes, Baymax said.

The little boy is crying. Baymax came to the front of The screen and dance around singing I'M A BALLERINA out load. The audience told The kid's to leave and bring Baymax with them. As they got to Honey Lemon's, Hiro puts Baymax in his charging station and came down stairs.

Sorry that Baymax ruin our movie day, Hiro said.

It's okay Gogo said, at least we have some fun.

Baymax came down stairs.

I'm sorry about the way I act at the movies, Baymax said.

It's ok, Hiro said.

After Fred and Wasabi left, Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, and Honey Lemon watch The walking dead on Netflix. Maybe Hiro Peed his pants a Little.

That's all folks, if you got any plans for chapter 3 post it.


	3. Chapter 3: Thunder

It's was a middle of the night at 1:00am. The gang was asleep, until there was a big thunder clap that scare Hiro.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Hiro Scream.

Baymax came to Hiro.

Hiro What to seem to be a problem, Baymax said.

Nothing Baymax it just that the lighting scared me that's all because I scared of thunder and lighting, Hiro said.

On a scale of 1 to 10 how do you rate your pain, Baymax said.

I'm not in pain Baymax just got scared that's all, Hiro said.

Just then Honey Lemon and Gogo came into the room.

Hiro what happened, Honey Lemon said.

Hiro got in serious pain, Baymax said.

I'm not in pain Baymax, Hiro said, I just afraid of the thunder that's all.

When do you get scared of the thunder, Gogo said.

Ever since my brother died, Hiro said, every time there's a thunder, I thought that i'm dead.

Aww sweetie, Honey Lemon said as she puts her arms around Hiro.

So do you think that you could sleep Honey Lemon said.

I don't know, Hiro said.

How about I get a needle shot with red liquid, Baymax said

NO, they yelled.

So how Hiro is supposed to go to sleep.

Buddy the red liquid just put me down and die not to sleep, Hiro said.

Oh, Baymax said.

Come on Hiro, Gogo said grabbing his arm.

Were we going, Hiro said.

Downstairs to the kitchen, Gogo said.

Gogo puts Hiro down on the chair and she went to get a pot and add milk on it and turn the stove on.

What you doing, Honey Lemon said.

Making warm milk for Hiro, Gogo said.

Milk is strong for your body and good for you, Baymax said.

After the milk done Gogo poured it on Hiro's cup and give it to him.

Drink it up, Gogo said.

This is good thanks Gogo, said.

Everything for my boyfriend, Gogo said.

What, Hiro said.

I said friend, Gogo said.

Oh, Hiro said.

By the time he's done he feel's sleepy and went to his room and go to bed.

Good night Hiro, Honey Lemon said while kiss him on the forehead.

Goodnight, Hiro said.

Honey Lemon and Gogo left and closed Hiro's door and talk.

So what did you said earlier, Honey Lemon said.

Nothing, Gogo confused.

I think you said boyfriend, Honey Lemon said.

Oh right yes I said that, Gogo said.

You have a crush on Hiro don't you, Honey Lemon said.

No, Gogo said, Oh right fine maybe a little.

Yay, Honey Lemon said.

**Hey guys sorry that I didn't do a chapter yesterday because I lost tracked of time. So tomorrow I'll try to do it tomorrow. and sorry is chapter 2 is focus on the humor than drama, You know this series is Humor also. I try to do and other Frozen The Series tomorrow. Tomorrow it will be another A Place To Live Chapter, and Frozen The Series Chapter. So See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: CPR

It's December 22 and everyone going to Fred's mansion for a Christmas eve party. Everyone excited except for Hiro because he's still upset about the death experience of his aunt and his brother.

Ok that's it I can't take it anymore, Hiro said.

Hiro got a big belt and went to the garage and hang the belt on the pipes and put the belt around his neck and kick the chair to the ground and hung his self. Meanwhile the girls are watching the walking dead while Baymax watching it.

Should I let the world know that there zombies taking over the world, Baymax said.

No sweetie it just a show, Honey Lemon said.

Go check on Hiro please, Gogo said.

Ok, Baymax said.

Baymax went upstairs to Hiro's room to check on him and find out that he's not in there, he came back downstairs.

It's Hiro ok, Honey Lemon said.

He's not in there, Baymax said.

Check if he's in the garage making any more micobots, Gogo said.

Ok, Baymax said.

He went to the garage found Hiro hanging his self and not breathing.

Hiro you look silly, I'm gonna tell the girls, Baymax said.

Baymax came back to the living room.

Hey buddy did you find him, Gogo said.

Yes, Baymax said.

Good, Gogo saI'd.

He's hanging his self with a belt, Baymax said.

WHAT, The girls said.

Yea he was choking and look blue, I think he's playing hangman, Baymax said.

Why you didn't help him, Gogo said.

I didn't know he needs help, Baymax said.

The girls and Baymax came to the garage, took Hiro off the belt and put him on the living room couch.

Baymax can you do CPR on the mouth, Honey Lemon said.

I am a robot I don't have a mouth, Baymax said.

Let me do it I know CPR, Gogo said.

Gogo did CPR on Hiro's mouth and Hiro start breathing again.

Hiro are you ok, Gogo said hugging him.

I'I'm fine, Hiro said.

Hiro why did you hung your self, Honey Lemon said.

Because I don't want to be alone at Christmas forever, so I hung myself to see my brother and aunt class again, Hiro said.

You not gonna be alone for Christmas, you have us, Gogo said.

Guess you right, Hiro said.

They went back to the living room and watch The walking dead.

Hey guys sorry for a short chapter. I'll do Frozen the series later tonight or tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5: How Baymax Saves Christmas P1

It's Christmas Eve and everybody have a good time at Fred's costume party, later after the party ended Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, and Gogo went home and went to sleep. Later that night Baymax heard something outside the house and went outside.

Hello I am Baymax, Baymax said.

The red guy fall of the roof and crash.

You have fallen, Baymax said, on a scale of 1 to 10 how do you rate your pain.

The red guy didn't answer, Hrio, Honey Lemon, and Gogo went outside to see what happened.

Is that santa, Hiro said.

Who, Baymax, said.

Santa, you know, a fat guy who go to everybody's house to give us gifts, Gogo said.

Should I call 911 because Santa is robbing everyone's houses, Baymax said.

NO, They yelled.

He's give us gifts not stealing, Hiro said

Scanning Santa, Baymax said, Santa is in a coma, he won't wake up until the next hour.

How are we gonna give the kids around the world their presents, Hiro said.

They went on top of the roof to see Santa's sled, and they found a GPS in Santa's seat.

Guess This city is the last stop for santa and seem to me that there are 10 houses to go, Honey Lemon said.

I'll go, Hiro said.

I would like to help, Baymax said.

Come on Buddy let's go, Hiro said.

You two be safe, Honey Lemon said.

Ok, Hiro said.

When Honey Lemon and Gogo went inside Hiro and Baymax is figuring out how to fly.

Let's go, Hiro said.

The raindeer's fly off to get the Presents to the children in the city.

**That's it folks, sorry you got a other A Place To Live chapter instead a Frozen The Series Chapter, so I'll do this tomorrow night anf if I have a little time tomorrow, I'll do Frozen The Series. **


	6. Chapter 6: How Baymax Saves Christmas P2

**Just to let you know that How Baymax Save Christmas gonna have like a few chapters so after that I'll do a chapter about them going to Aunt Class Funeral.**

After they left Honey Lemon's House they went to 9 houses to find out that there just apartments so they just leave the presents in the front door because some of the rooms has alarms inside of it. The last house has they went is a regular house with a chimney.

Baymax wear this, Hiro said.

What's that, Baymax said.

It's a santa hat, just in case someone wakes up and see you they will think that you santa, Hiro said.

I'm Baymax not Santa, Hiro said.

Just tell them your Santa so they won't call the cops, Hiro said.

Ok, Baymax said.

They went on top of the house to get to the chimney, but when Bay got in the chimney he got stuck.

Oh no, Baymax said.

Baymax are you ok, Hiro said.

Excuse me while I get out some air, Baymax said.

Baymax let some air out loudly, and woke up the people in the house, by the time Baymax and Hiro got in, they saw them.

Hello I am Baymax, Baymax said.

No you supposed to be Santa, Hiro said.

I mean hello I am Santa, Baymax said, me and Hiro are giving you guys some bombs in your presents.

WHAT, The little girl said.

No Baymax, Hiro said.

Honey call 911, The father said.

By the time Hiro and Bayax got out of the chimney the police are in front of the house and arrest them. Hiro called Honey Lemon that He and Baymax are in jail, she said that she gonna be there in 20 minutes.

**Ok folks a new one gonna be here tomorrow. If I didn't I will be sorry for not doing it.**


	7. Chapter 7: How Baymax Saves Christmas P3

Honey Lemon and Gogo went to the police station to get Hiro and Baymax out of jail and try to get santa out of coma.

Santa wake up you got to give the kids their presents, Hiro said.

Baymax went to jump on santa stomach and just then santa is awake.

SANTA, They screamed.

Ho ho ho what happened, Santa said.

I actually scared you and think you a robber, Baymax said.

Ho ho ho I ain't no robber I just go to people's house to give their kids presents that what I do every year, Santa said.

So Santa me and Baymax got the kids their presents already expect one in the middle of the city, Hiro said.

Good, Santa said.

So Santa have I been good this year, Hiro said.

Yes, Santa said, but sorry about your brother and your aunt.

It's ok, accidents happened, Hiro said, at leat Me and Baymax got a place to stay.

Well I gotta go so see you next year, Santa said.

Bye, they said.

Oh Hiro, Aunt Cass Funeral is on January 10 at 1:30pm, Honey Lemon said.

Ok Hiro said.

A few hours later they opened presents, make pancakes out of christmas trees and went to Fred's house for a dinner party.

**Here it is folks sorry that I took so long, a new one starts tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8: Funeral Part 1

It's 7:30pm and Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred and Wasabi are at Fred's Mansion playing Super Smash Bros For Wii U until the pizza came.

Alright Pizza, Fred said.

They all got 2 slices and after they done they went back playing Super Smash Bros For Wii U.

Hold on guys pause the game, Hiro said, got an announcement, tomorrow is my Aunt Cass Funeral at 1:30pm and I want everyone to come.

No thanks dude I got plans for my own, Fred said.

Like what, Wasabi said.

Going to see Taken 3, Fred said.

Sorry Fred you're going, Hiro said, Funerals are more important than Taken 3.

Aww but I want to see it, Fred said.

How come you didn't see Taken 3 today, Gogo said.

Because everyone see a new movie on a Friday, it gets sold out, Fred said.

But it might not because not a lot of people want to see this film because they don't like the second Taken movie, Hiro said.

But, Fred said.

Listen idiot you are going to the funeral tomorrow and that's it, and if you are not at the funeral tomorrow I will punch you in the face hard and you will be bleeding like hell, Gogo said.

Ok, got ya, Fred said, so even Baymax going also.

Probably not because he won't be quiet, Hiro said.

What are you talking about Hiro, Baymax said.

You couldn't go because the church is gonna be very quiet, Honey Lemon said.

And we don't want to be kicked out again like what happened last time when we took you to see Night at The Museum Secret of the Tomb, Fred said.

So you want me to see Taken 3 instead of going to the funeral, Baymax said.

You not going to the movies until you learn how to be quiet like us, Hiro said.

Sweetie you gonna be in charge of cleaning my house tomorrow and cook for the party, Honey Lemon said.

But I'm a robot I cannot cook, Baymax said.

Later tonight I'm gonna give you some upgrades to cook, Hiro said.

Ok, Baymax said.

Everyone went back to Honey Lemon's house to get ready for tomorrow.

**Hey guys just to let you know that the next chapter is gonna be a little long and the last chapter of A Place To Live, but don't worry there will be a sequel to A Place To Live, and the last chapter gonna tell you why is there gonna be a sequel. Oh and tomorrow is my birthday, I'm gonna be 15 years old, so wish me a happy birthday tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9: Funeral Part 2 Final Chapter

It's 1:00pm and everyone is getting ready for Aunt Cass funeral.

Ok Baymax while we gone you gonna make a roast turkey, sandwiches, snacks, and drinks got it, Hiro said.

Ok, Baymax said.

They left Honey Lemon's house leaving Baymax, Gogo called Fred to make sure he's going.

Hey Gogo, Fred said.

Are you at the church yet, Gogo said.

Nope, Fred said.

You at the movies are you, Gogo said.

No, Fred said.

If you not at the movies why I could hear the people in the background, Gogo said.

I'm at Walmart getting Aunt Cass some flowers, Fred said, it just the people at the check out line.

Ok, Gogo said, if you lying you gonna get beat like hell.

Gogo hung up, Fred is not at Walmart he is actually at the movies seeing Taken 3.

Hello welcome to Regal Fransokyo Mall 18 IMAX and RPX how can I help you, The ticket girl said.

One ticket for the 1:30pm IMAX showing of Taken 3, Fred said.

Ok. This is the chance for you to change your mind because we're showing The Interview this week, The ticket girl said.

I thought it not gonna be in theaters because of North Korea, Fred said.

They let us put the movie in limited theaters so do you want to see it or Taken 3, The ticket girl said.

Just Taken 3, Fred said.

He got his ticket, went to the snack bar, he got a Large popcorn, and a large ICEE, when he went inside the room there were only 20 people in the theater, he sat in the middle row. At the church, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Gogo are in front of the church waiting for Fred to come.

Where is he, Hiro said.

He said he's in the check out line at Walmart, maybe it's a long line, Gogo said.

Or maybe the background is just the people at the movies, Wasabi said.

I knew it, Gogo said, after the funeral we are going to the theater and kick his ass.

At the theater the movie is about begin, it showed a trailer for Avengers Age of Ultron, Fifty Shades of Grey, Chappie,Ant-Man, Cinderella, and Get Hard, the movie began and after it ended he left, when he went outside the theater Hiro, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi are in front of him.

Hey guys what you doing here, Fred said.

Gonna kick your ass, Gogo said.

Listen I gonna go to the party now, Fred said, the reason why I didn't want to go to the funeral because church is boring.

Wait Gogo, Hiro said, he's going to the party and if he didn't want to go to church that fine but he's have to go to the party,

But you say that I have to go to the funeral, Fred said.

For the party yes, Hiro said.

Oh ok, Fred said.

So I'm not gonna beat him, Gogo said.

No, Hiro said.

10 minutes later they went to Honey Lemons house, by the time they got there, the house is on fire and the building came crashing down. Baymax is at the sidewalk with Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Gogo's suit cases and Baymax's charging station.

MY HOUSE, Honey Lemon Scream.

Baymax what happened, Hiro said.

**1 Hours ago**

_Baymax put the turkey in the oven, and just then a butterfly came in front of the Window and walk close to it._

_Hello I am Baymax, Baymax said._

_The butterfly went away and Baymax went outside to find the butterfly, 10 minutes later Baymax came back inside the and and he saw the kitchen burning. _

_Oh no, Baymax said. _

_Baymax went upstairs and grab the kids stuff and his charging station and went out. _

**Present**

Baymax you need to papay attention to the oven not the butterfly, Hiro said.

Ok, Baymax said.

So where do we go now, Honey Lemon said.

I know how about you four stay at my mansion, Fred said.

Wait what, Hiro said.

**That's it folks a last chapter of the series don't worry there will be a sequel, maybe I'll post the sequel tomorrow, the sequel gonna call Another Place To Live. **


End file.
